The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Alstroemeria originated as a seedling by crossing as seed parent an unreleased, unpatented seedling identified as 82R0473-6 and as pollen parent an unreleased, unpatented seedling identified as 86F1115-3 from among my collection of Alstroemeria seedlings maintained under controlled conditions in a greenhouse at Van Staaveren B.V., Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, for developmental purposes. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Stalauli`.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Stalauli` was in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by propagation by dividing rhizomes. Asexual reproduction by dividing rhizomes in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Stalauli` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
`Stalauli` has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. Phenotypic expression may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, day length and growing and cultural conditions.